Through The Storm
by WaterbendingBabe
Summary: Sometimes you need a place to get away from it all and sometimes you need that special someone to get you through the storm. Luckily, Cindy Vortex has both thanks to the genius across the street. Pure J/C fluff!


**Disclaimer: I don't own Jimmy Neutron. Obviously**

"Through the Storm"

A Jimmy Neutron one-shot

Everyone knew it was coming. After all, there was always one big storm in the summer months and it had finally arrived. The citizens of the small southwestern town had braced themselves; locking up their houses. Hot coco, candles, and board games were at the ready while the citizens were all warm and cozy safe in their houses, all but one.

She sat alone in the city park. Actually, she was sitting in the tree in city park. The branches above her did offer some shelter, but not quite enough. Her hair was matted against her scalp and the sweatshirt she had worn to keep herself warm was soaked and ergo, completely useless. She pulled her body in as close as she could while still keeping her balance on the wayward branch as if trying to make herself disappear. She knew it was rather, make that very, unsafe to be sitting in a tree with an impending thunderstorm on its way but she had given up caring quite a while ago. Besides, it was much safer than being at home.

Her parents shouting echoed loudly in her mind, along with the image of her father shoving her mother into the end table. The table had made a loud crash as it hit the ground and the lamp smashed into shards. There was a moment of silence before the shouting resumed, somehow louder than before.

All this time she had huddled in the shadows at the top of the stairs. She should have retreated to her room but she couldn't. Fear had her rooted to the spot, and she couldn't stop the horrors from playing out in front of her. However, when her parents started yelling about _her,_ about her inability to be first in her class (because being second, even an extremely close second, to a certified genius was obviously unacceptable), the fact that she had only been in the Homecoming Queen's court not the Homecoming Queen (never mind that she was the only junior amongst seniors and that she was pretty much guaranteed the crown next year) and millions of other things that she hadn't even _considered_ failures until that moment in time; well, the spell was broken. As stealthy as she could she went back to her room. While a quick glance told her that the predicted storm was nearly upon Retroville, a quick thought told her she couldn't stay another moment. She threw her hair up into a ponytail, shrugged on an old RHS Soccer sweatshirt and shimmed out her window, down the slatted roof and jumped onto the street. She didn't glance back as she pulled her hood up and headed towards downtown.

She walked slowly down the main street, pausing to look at the different shop windows. She lingered the longest at the jewelry store taking advantage of the awning that shielded her from the rain. As she took in the display she scoffed. There were signs amongst the baubles encouraging purchases for one's "true love." She had learned long ago from watching her parents that true love was nothing but an enigma, a crutch for the weak who couldn't go through life independently. She may have believed in love once upon a time, but over the years the notion had been put into the category of "mythical" along with Santa Clause and the Easter Bunny.

Her well-rehearsed mental speech was interrupted when she got a clear view of herself in the reflection of the store glass window. Her hood had slipped back, leaving her hair wet with several strands hanging stringy around her face. She looked tired, exhausted really, and she hadn't until that point in time, noticed the extremely dark circles under her eyes, highlighted by her extremely pale skin. Had she always looked so sickly? She determined that it, much like her non-belief in love, had been acquired over time. She silently eyed the raindrops that landed on her head and trailed down to her chin. Sighing, she used the sleeve of her sweatshirt to wipe them away.

She turned away from the jewelry store and headed across the street towards City Park. She had walked the worn out cobblestone path many times in her childhood. She walked past the swings where she had attempted to jump off at the highest moment possible and had ended up in the emergency room with a broken arm for her troubles. She smiled at the memory in spite of herself, while the swings swung back and forth with the wind, creaking ever so slightly.

Her walk through the park revived many old memories for her. Most of them where from her childhood, before her parents' marriage started to disintegrate, were happy ones. But the older she became the more those memories were tainted by her horrendous home life. The park soon became her refuge, the wide open spaces provided a far less constricting atmosphere then being curled up in a corner of her bedroom at home, attempting to block out her parents' shouting. Since that happened almost all the time now a days, she found herself more and more in the park.

Shaking her head to clear out the memories, she reached her destination; the old oak tree in the middle of the park. She barely hesitated before she started to climb the branches, not overly caring about how unsafe it was at that particular moment. She sat among the branches, peering out at the park in between the foliage. She loved sitting up here, watching others interact. The families always intrigued her the most. The fathers playing with the children while their mother looked on, smiling and shaking her head. It always created a deep yearning inside her heart.

An unusual sight pulled her out of her thoughts. She leaned forward carefully yet intently. It almost looked like a person was entering the park but that was impossible. Who else would be coming to the park at this hour? And in this weather? Well, besides her of course. But the closer the figure got, the sooner she was able to recognize them- or rather him. Trying to be as quiet as she could, she pulled her legs up out of his line of vision and attempted to become one with the tree.

He walked along the same cobblestone path that she had treaded only moments earlier. She held her breath, hoping that he would walk on by, but instead he veered off, stopping at the bottom of the tree she was hiding in. He looked up, blinking through the raindrops. "Vortex, do you have _any _idea how dangerous it is to be standing under a tree in a thunderstorm, let alone _climbin_g one?"

If this had been any other time, in any other place, and any other situation, she would have come up with some sarcastic and biting remark for him. But since she wanted nothing more than for him to go away and leave her, she said nothing. But even her silence didn't deter him. He was quiet a moment more before trying, "Cindy, I know you're up there. Will you please come down here and be rational?" She snorted. He must have heard her because the next thing she knew he was climbing the tree and was eye-to-eye with her.

"Cin." He begged, his ice blue eyes full of concern. "Will you please come down? We need to get to some shelter before this thing gets worse."

"Nothing's stopping you Neutron." She snapped before turning away from him.

The genius shook his head, "I'm not leaving without you. You know that."

She turned back to him, eyes narrowed ready for a fight. His body was tense; he was obviously expecting a showdown. But before she could respond there was a loud BOOM! in the distance that startled them both. A sudden gust of wind sent shivers down the soaking wet blonde's back. Suddenly she wasn't in a mood for a fight and for the first time in a long time she went along with him. "Fine."

He smiled and gave a sigh of relief before he descended from the branches, before waiting on the ground for her. When she had descended halfway down after him, she suddenly lost her balance. But before she could regain it, his arms were around her waist. "Easy does it, Cin." He assured her as he gently helped her down the rest of the way. Once she was firmly on the ground, he steered her towards the park exit.

"You walked here?" She said in surprise when she didn't see the hovercar.

He shrugged. "So did you."

"Neutron that's not-" but her voice trailed off when she thought of something. "Wait." She stopped in the middle of the sidewalk and stared at him. "You _followed_ me?"

He winced and rubbed the back of his neck. "I wouldn't say 'followed' per say. Its more along the lines of-"

"You. Followed. Me." She screeched accusingly.

"Shhh, Cindy will you keep it down? So what if I did? You were sneaking out of your house at night in the middle of a thunderstorm! I had to make sure you weren't going to do anything stupid."

"Gee thanks." Cindy grumbled.

"You're welcome." Jimmy responded, either not catching her sarcasm or choosing to ignore it.

Cindy shivered again and suddenly Jimmy wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her close to his side. She flushed, thankful for the darkness for the storm. They walked in silence towards their houses. When they reached their street, Cindy started to pull away to go to her house but Jimmy tightened his grip on her and shook his head, veering her towards the lab.

She didn't argue as he led them into the lab and into the section where the couches were. She didn't argue as he ordered her to take a hot shower, leaving her an old Retroville High School Science Club t-shirt and pair of sweatpants to change into. And she _certainly_ didn't argue when he brought her a cup of her favorite peppermint hot chocolate and sat beside her on the couch while some old Oscar winning film played in the background. For the first time in months she felt safe and wanted.

"Thanks." She whispered.

A smile tugged at the edges of his mouth. "You're welcome." He whispered back as he scooted closer to her, slipping an arm back around her waist. He leaned down and whispered in her ear, "You know I'm always here if you need me."

She started to respond but a yawn interrupted her. Suddenly, she was aware of the long day, her heavy eyelids, the calming sound of the rain on the rood and how comfortable she was curled up to Jimmy like so. She felt herself slipping into oblivion. She didn't fight it, she actually welcomed it. And quickly all slipped into black…

He watched with a smile as she slowly slipped into dreamland. She pulled closer to him, resting her head on his chest and he didn't resist. He wouldn't send her home, not tonight. The storm was raging now and he wasn't willing to send her out in the storm when another one, possibly worse, waited for her at home. As gently as he could to not wake her, he moved both of them so they were lying down side by side on the couch.

Cindy gave a little sigh but luckily didn't wake. He pulled the blanket up over them and curled up with her. She was so peaceful when she slept, the nightmares of the day hopefully far from her mind. But if the nightmares _did_ appear, he'd be there for her, to chase them away. He leaned over her and gently swept some of the blonde strands from her face and smiled. He wished they could stay like this forever. But forever would have to wait, as much like he had Cindy, Mr. Sandman was pulling Jimmy in also. He didn't fight it. He simply lay his head against her back and closed his eyes, as the sweet melodies overtook him.

The storm may have continued to rage outside but the two of them were oblivious. The only things they were aware of where the land of dreams that they both now occupied and each other. And somehow that was enough.

"They always say, a heart is not a home, without the one that gets you through the storm."

**A/N: Well, its been awhile but I'm back! Kinda, anyway :) BIG thanks to my good friend Sarah T. who proofread this before I posted it. You're WONDERFUL! Anyway, as always, please review folks! It'd be wonderful! :D**


End file.
